Alois-senpai, please understand me!
by Noir-Alvarez
Summary: Ciel menyukai Sebastian. Akhirnya Ciel memutuskan untuk memberikan surat cinta pada Sebastian. Namun ternyata Ciel malah memasukan surat cintanya di loker Alois! Untuk lebih lanjut silakan baca sendiri. RnR? CHAPTER 7 UPDATE! (LAST CHAPTER!)
1. Chapter 1

Kuroshitsuji is a original story by Yana Toboso

Alois-senpai, please understand me!

Cast : Ciel, Lizzy, Alois, Edward, Sebastian, Claude

By : Alvarez

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut hijau lumut sepunggung yang sedang berjalan. Rambutnya yang bawahnya sedikit ikal ia gerai. Matanya berwarna biru, menunjukan sorot mata yang serius. Wajahnya juga sangat manis.

"CIEEELL~" seru seorang gadis dari kejauhan.

Sang pemilik nama pun langsung menengok menatap gadis yang memanggilnya. "Lizzy? Ada apa?"

"Ah, Ciel kau manis sekali! Lihat, kau menggerai rambutmu!" ucap Lizzy.

"Ini ya? Hari ini adalah hari spesial jadi aku menggerai rambutku." jawab Ciel seraya memegang rambut hijau lumutnya yang panjang.

Lizzy mengerjapkan matanya. "Hari spesial? Jangan-jangan kau sudah memberikan surat cintamu pada Sebastian-senpai ya?"

"Lizzy, jangan keras-keras!" ucap Ciel salah tingkah.

Secara refleks, Lizzy langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Ciel, gomenasai!"

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja."

"Kyaaaa~! Elite Four!" terdengar suara triakan gadis-gadis. Ciel dan Lizzy pun menatap E4.

Elite Four adalah sebuah kelompok yang terdiri atas empat orang yang paling berbakat di Elite Art High School. Anggotanya adalah para senior kelas tiga alias kelas dua belas, yaitu :

Sebastian Michaelis, yang terkenal akan kepintaran berdansanya.

Claude Faustus, yang terkenal akan kepintaran melukisnya.

Alois Trancy, yang terkenal akan kepintaran bermain musiknya.

Edward Middford, yang terkenal akan kepintaran olahraganya.

"Elite Four keren ya. Dia selalu memikat hati para gadis, ya kan Ciel?"

Ciel terdiam dan menatap Sebastian. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Tiba-tiba Sebastian melihat Ciel, lalu tersenyum kepadanya. Seketika wajah Ciel langsung memerah. Alhasil Ciel pun langsung berjalan menjauhi E4.

"Ciel, tunggu!" seru Lizzy seraya mengejar Ciel.

.

.

.

Alois membuka loker sepatunya dan tiba-tiba . . .

Sraaakkk!

Tumpukan surat cinta berjatuhan.

"Wah Alois, sepertinya penggemarmu selalu bertambah setiap harinya ya?" ucap Edward, teman sekelas Alois.

"Yah, begitulah." Alois memungut surat cinta itu satu persatu. Tatapannya langsung tertuju pada sebuah amplop biru diantara tumpukan amplop pink.

"Heh? Memangnya ada surat cinta dengan amplop biru ya?" celetuk Edward. "Siapa pengirimnya?"

Alois membuka amplop biru itu perlahan. Dia mulai membacanya.

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, kau menolongku dari anak kelas dua belas. Saat itu jantungku langsung berdebar-debar. Dan aku tahu, saat itu ternyata aku telah menyukaimu. Temui aku di halaman belakang sekolah setelah bel pulang. From = Ciel Phantomhive." Alois selesai membaca surat tersebut.

"Hah? Ciel? Memangnya kau mengenalinya?" tanya Edward bingung.

"Tidak, malah aku baru pertama kali mendengar namanya." jawab Alois yang sama-sama bingung.

"Setahuku, Ciel menyukai Sebastian. Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba dia menembakmu ya?"

Alois menatap Edward. "Kau mengenalinya?"

"Tentu saja. Dia teman dekat sekaligus teman sekelas Lizzy."

"Oh. Adikmu ya?"

"Iya. Lalu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Edward penasaran.

Alois menyeringai. "Pertama-tama, aku akan menemuinya sepulang sekolah."

.

.

.

"Sebastian-senpai lama ya?" gumam Ciel.

"Maaf, kau sudah menungguku ya?"

Ciel langsung membalikan badannya. "Sebastian-sen . . . eh, Alois-senpai?!"

"Kenapa kaget?"

"Ng, maaf tapi, aku bukan sedang menunggumu."

"Lho, bukannya kau memberikan 'ini' padaku?" ucap Alois seraya mengeluarkan sebuah amplop biru dari saku celananya.

'Eh, amplop itu? Aduh, jangan-jangan aku salah memasukannya ke loker Sebastian-senpai! Kenapa aku bisa seceroboh itu?' batin Ciel. "Alois-senpai salah paham. Ini bukan untukmu, tapi untuk . . ."

"Sebastian kan?" Alois meneruskan ucapan Ciel. Ciel mengangguk. "Aku akan menyerahkan amplop ini padamu dengan satu syarat."

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Kau harus menjadi pacarku."

Ciel membelalakan matanya. "APA?!"

To Be Continued . . .

Gimana ceritanya? Sedikit gaje kah? Fufufu, ceritanya terlalu sedikit ya?

Tenang saudara-saudara, di chapter 2 nanti ceritanya jadi panjang kok!

Sebelum melanjutkan chapter 2, tolong review chapter 1 ini ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroshitsuji is a original story by Yana Toboso

Alois-senpai, please understand me!

Cast : Ciel, Lizzy, Alois, Edward, Sebastian, Claude

By : Alvarez

CHAPTER 2

"A . . . Alois-senpai, anu . . . aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku menyukai . . ."

"Sebastian?" tebak Alois. Ciel hanya mengangguk pelan, wajahnyasedikit memerah. "Aku tahu kok, Ciel-chan."

Ciel menatap Alois bingung. Kenapa Alois bisa tahu bahwa dia menyukai Sebastian? Jangan-jangan surat cintanya sudah tersebar kemana-mana! Ciel menggeleng keras-keras, menyingkirkan semua pikiran anehnya. "Kenapa Alois-senpai bisa tahu?"

"Ternyata benar ya? Padahal aku Cuma asal tebak lho." Alois tertawa geli.

Ciel langsung terdiam. 'Ciel, kenapa kau bodoh sekali? Kenapa aku malah memberitahu Alois-senpai kalau aku menyukai Sebastian-senpai? Ah, harusnya dari awal aku tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaannya saja!'

"Ada apa Ciel-chan? Kau masih memikirkan soal persyaratan tadi ya?"

Ciel masih terdiam.

Alois menepuk kepala Ciel seraya mengusapnya lembut. "Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan terus. Aku hanya bercanda kok. Mana mungkin aku meyukai seorang gadis yang baru pertama kali kutemui kan?"

Ciel mendongakan kepalanya, Alois sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Alois mengembalikan surat cinta itu pada Ciel. Ciel tersenyum.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Alois-senpai!" Ciel membungkukan badannya dan berjalan menjauhi Alois.

"Ciel-chan." panggil Alois. Ciel pun menghentikan langkahnya. "Sebelum kau memberikan surat itu pada Sebastian, aku ingin memberitahumu satu hal . . ."

Ciel menoleh menatap Alois. Matanya dipenuhi rasa penasaran.

Alois tersenyum, tersenyum licik. " . . . kau tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan Sebastian. Makanya lebih baik kau menyerah saja sebelum menyesal."

Ciel menunduk, lalu kembali menatap Alois. "Alois-senpai, aku tidak akan menyesal menyampaikan surat cintaku padanya. Meskipun ditolak sekalipun, aku tidak akan menyesal. Karena saat aku menyampaikan surat ini artinya aku siap menghadapi semua konsekuensinya. Asalkan aku sudah menyampaikan perasaanku padanya, aku tidak akan menyesal." Ciel pun berlari meninggalkan Alois sendiri.

"Ciel-chan, yang tadi itu . . . aku tidak bercanda."

.

.

.

"APA?!" seru Lizzy kaget. "Surat cintamu nyasar ke loker Alois-senpai? Kenapa bisa Ciel?"

"Lizzy, pelankan suaramu nanti malah kedengaran . . ."

"Eh, Ciel suka Alois-senpai?" celetuk Maylene, salah satu teman sekelas Ciel. "Lalu, apakah dia membalas perasaanmu?"

"Tunggu, kau salah paham . . ."

"Ciel, tidak kusangka kau menyukai Alois-senpai. Padahal belum lama ini kau naksir Seebastian-senpai." tambah Finny, salah satu teman sekelas Ciel. "Menurutku, dibandingkan dengan Sebastian-senpai, kau lebih cocok dengan Alois-senpai lho."

"Kyaa~ Ciel! Aku juga setuju! Kau lebih cocok dengan Alois-senpai!" seru Lizzy senang. "Tinggalkanlah Sebastian-senpai, lalu dekatilah Alois-senpai! Aku akan mendukungmu lho, Ciel!"

"Aku juga mendukungmu!" ucap Finny dan Maylene bersamaan.

Ciel hanya bisa diam. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka sudah terlanjur mendukungya untuk mendekati Alois.

Pokoknya yang harus Ciel lakukan sekarang adalah menyerahkan surat cintanya pada Sebastian sepulang sekolah nanti!

.

.

.

'Loker Sebastian-senpai ada dimana ya? Pokoknya aku tidak boleh sampai salah lagi!' batin Ciel.

"Claude, ada perlu apa?" tanya seseorang yang suaranya tidak asing ditelinga Ciel.

'Sebastian-senpai! Itu suara Sebastian-senpai!' dengan cepat Ciel mencari asal suara tersebut.

Langkah Ciel terhenti. Matanya membelalak lebar. Betapa terkejutnya Ciel saat melihat Claude dan Sebastian yang sedang berciuman.

Seketika dada Ciel langsung sakit. Ciel langsung berlari meninggalkan Claude dan Sebastian.

.

.

.

Ciel tengah duduk disebuah kursi panjang yang ada di halaman belakang sekolah. Ciel mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya, menghilangkan semua rasa pedihnya.

Lagi-lagi dada Ciel terasa sakit. Untuk bernafas saja rasanya sangat menyiksa.

"Hei, kamu anak kelas satu kan? Kenapa belum pulang?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut oranye kekuningan yang sedang menghisap rokok. "Daripada duduk disini, lebih baik main denganku. Bagaimana?"

"Nggak sudi." jawab Ciel. "Siapa yang mau main dengan anak berandalan sepertimu?"

Laki-laki itu pun kesal. Dia menarik tangan Ciel dengan kasar. Ciel merintih kesakitan. "Anak kelas satu jangan sok ya." laki-laki itu melayangkan tangannya, bersiap untuk menampar Ciel.

'Sebastian-senpai, tolong aku!'

"Jauhkan tanganmu darinya!" seru seseorang.

Ciel dan laki-laki itu menoleh keasal suara tersebut. Ciel kecewa saat melihat behwa yang datang bukanlah Sebastian, melainkan Alois.

"Ka . . . kau E4? Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang Tanya begitu padamu, mau apa kau KESINI?!" bentak Alois. "Apa kau tahu siapa gadis yang sedang kau ganggu itu?"

Laki-laki itu hanya menggeleng.

"Dia itu . . . PACARKU!" seketika jantung Ciel langsung berdegup kencang, wajahnya juga memerah. "Jadi, tolong lepaskan tanganmu darinya. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau menyentuhnya lagi."

Laki-laki itu menurut dan langsung berlari ketakutan.

Ciel memegang tangannya yang sakit. "Jangan menganggapku seperti orang lemah begitu dong! Padahal aku tidak perlu kau tolong."

"Kenapa? Kau kecewa karena yang datang bukan Sebastian tapi aku?" Alois terkekeh.

Ciel terdiam. Mendengar nama Sebastian disebut, dia jadi teringat akan kejadian menyakitkan itu. Hatinya terasa pedih.

Alois yang bisa membaca raut wajah Ciel, langsung mengerti perasaan Ciel. Alois menarik tangan Ciel dan membawanya kesuatu tempat untuk menghilangkan kesedihan Ciel.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Dimana ini?" tanya Ciel setelah Alois melepaskan tangannya.

"Ini di Taman!" ucap Alois senang.

"Aku tahu! Aku tidak bodoh!" sahut Ciel kesal. "Untuk apa kau membawaku kesini?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Ciel, Alois malah . . . "Ayunan! Lihat Ciel ada ayunan! Ayo main ayunan, Ciel!"

"Kau ini! Aku tanya, kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"

"Itu tidak penting. Sudahlah, ayo kita main ayunan saja!" lagi-lagi Alois menarik tangan Ciel dan menyuruh Ciel duduk si ayunan tersebut. Ciel hanya bisa menurut.

Sementara Ciel duduk, Alois mendorong ayunan tersebut.

"Dasar kau ini. Padahal sebaya dengan Sebastian-senpai, tapi tingkahmu masih kekana-kanakan begitu. Beda dengan Sebastian-senpai yang sangat dewasa."

Alois berhenti mendorong ayunan itu. Ciel menoleh menatap Alois. "Ciel, kita sedang bersenang-senang, bisa tidak sih kau tidak menyebut nama Sebastian?"

"Hah? Bersenang-senang? Kau sebut ini bersenang-senang? Di Taman yang membosankan ini?"

"Huwaaa~!" terdengar suara tangisan seorang anak perempuan. Sontak Alois dan Ciel mencari sang pemilik suara itu.

Alois mendekati anak perempuan itu diikuti oleh Ciel dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa? kenapa menangis?" tanya Alois khawatir.

"Luca memukulku! Luca jahat!" tangisan anak perempuan itu semakin keras.

"Habisnya, Hannah bilang dia tidak ingin bermain denganku lagi." jawab anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Luca.

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar lagi. Luca, kau tidak boleh memukul anak perempuan ya. Nah, aku akn memberi kalian hadiah, dengan syarat kalian tidak boleh bertengkar lagi. Bagaimana?"

Hannah dan Luca mengangguk.

Alois mengeluarkan gitarnya yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana. Lalu mulai memainkan lagu Don't Cry Your Heart Out karya Cody Simpson.

Ciel terhenyak. Dia memang tahu bahwa Alois pandai bermain alat musik, tapi dia tidak tahu kalau Alois bisa memainkannya dengan sangat bagus. Mungkin karena dia baru mendengar sekaligus melihat Alois memainkan alat musik.

Jari Alois memetik senar gitar dengan lincah, sorot matanya terlihat serius namun terkesan lembut. Ciel baru pertama kali melihat Alois dengan sosok yang semenawan ini. Entah kenapa, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Alois selesai memaninkan lagunya. Lalu dia tersenyum melihat Hannah dan Luca yang kagum akan kemahirannya bermain gitar.

"Kakak, siapa nama kakak?" tanya Luca.

"Namaku Alois, sedang kan yang ini namanya Ciel." jawab Alois.

"Kakak sudah punya pacar, belum?" tanya Hannah tanpa basa-basi.

"Ng . . ." Alois mlirik Ciel sebelum menjawab, Ciel balas meliriknya dengan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. "Sekarang ini belum."

"Artinya aku bisa jadi pacar kak Alois dong?"

"Hannah, aku ini bicara apa? lihat itu." Luca menunjuk Ciel. "Dia pasti pacar kak Alois."

"Tapi kak Alois bilang dia belum punya pacar kok." Hannah menjadi murung. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Bagaimana kalau kita main rumah-rumahan? Kak Alois jadi ayahnya, lalu aku jadi istrinya!"

"Hannah!" seru Luca kesal. Hannah menatap Ciel kesal.

"Baiklah, yang jadi istrinya kak Ciel." ucap Hannah yang masih kesal.

"Ah, tidak usah! Aku tidak ingin bermain kok! Lebih baik kau saja yang jadi istrinya." sahut Ciel.

"Kenapa Ciel? Kau tidak mau jadi istriku?" tanya Alois dengan penekanan pada kata 'istriku.' "Kalau dengan Sebastian, pasti kau langsung mau ya?"

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih! Siapa yang sudi jadi istrimu! Aku . . ."

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Alois.

"Hei hei! Kalian lupa ya kalau ada KITA berdua disini?" tanya Hannah dan Luca bersamaan.

"Ayo kita mulai mainnya." ucap Hannah tidak sabar.

Alois dan Ciel menurut. Lalu, mereka berempat bermain rumah-rumahan bersama.

Seketika Ciel menjadi lupa akan kesedihannya dan langsung tergantikan dengan tawa.

Tidak terasa, mereka sudah bermain selama satu jam. Akhirnya, Hannah dan Luca berpamitan pulang.

"Bagaimana? Sekarang kau sudah tidak sedih lagi kan?" tanya Alois.

"Kenapa kau tahu kalau aku sedang . . ."

"Ketahuan dari ekspresimu. Pasti gara-gara Sebastian ya?" tebak Alois. Ciel terdiam. "Apa kau ingin menarik kata-katamu yang tadi?"

"Kata-kataku yang mana?"

"Kau bilang Taman ini membosankan."

"Itu memang benar."

"Tapi tadi kau kelihatan sangat senang."

"Ah, sudah lupakan saja! Aku mau pulang!" seru Ciel kesal.

"Sudah gelap. Lebih baik kau kuantar sampai rumah."

"Tidak usah! Aku bisa sendiri kok! Aku itu bukan anak kecil tahu!" tolak Ciel.

"Jangan membantah, Ciel!" Alois menarik lengan Ciel. Tanpa sengaja, mereka berpelukan. Sontak wajah Ciel memerah, jantungnya juga berdegup kencang.

Ciel langsung mendorong Alois. "Uwaa! Baiklah! Tapi jangan memeluku begitu dong!"

"Itu kan karena tadi kau melawan."

Ciel dan Alois berjalan dalam diam.

'Kenapa ya tubuh Alois-senpai terasa hangat. Selain itu, tadi jantungnya juga berdegup kencang! Apa jangan-jangan Alois-senpai menyukaiku? Ah tidak mungkin! Ciel, apa yang kau pikirkan sih?!'

.

.

.

"Ciel! Kau kemana saja?" tanya bibi Ann seraya memeluk Ciel. "Aku sangat khawatir. Kukira kau diculik."

"Bibi Ann. Tolong lepaskan aku."

"Kenapa kau dingin begitu Ciel?"

"Sekarang sedang ada temanku disini, makanya tolong lepaskan aku."

Bibi Ann melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menatap Alois. Alois tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Ciel siapa dia? Jangan-jangan . . . dia pacarmu?" selidik bibi Ann.

"Bukan!" seru Ciel. Alios hanya terdiam menahan tawa. "Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Ciel seraya menatap Alois.

"Habis, reaksimu tadi lucu, Ciel." sekarang Alois sudah melepaskan tawanya.

"Sekarang buka waktunya untuk membahas itu! Cepat bilang kalau kita tidak berpacaran!"

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Toh, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau kau menjadi pacarku, Ciel."

"Ciel jahat! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu bibimu kalau kau sudah punya pacar? Apalagi dia setampan ini!"

"Bibi Ann! Sudah kubilang dia bukan . . ."

"Ya, Ciel benar. Sekarang kami memang belum berpacaran, tapi nanti pasti kami akan melakukannya. Doakan kami ya, bibi Ann." Bibi Ann mengangguk.

"Nah, Ciel, bibi Ann. Aku permisi dulu." pamit Alois. Sebelum berpamitan, Alois menggenggam tangan kanan Ciel dan menyelipkan secarik kertas.

Lalu, Alois membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Ciel. "Call me tonight, Ciel-chan~"

Ciel langsung membatu saat Alois membisikan kata-kata itu padanya. Nafas Alois terasa hangat. Alois hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Ciel dan langsung berjalan keluar.

Ciel pun melihat isi secarik kertas itu. Jantung Ciel hampir meledak saat melihat isinya.

Nomor telepon Alois.

.

To Be Continued . . .

Fufufu, akhirnya chap 2nya selesai! Tinggal nunggu chap 3 deh!

Nah, gimana? Al udah nepatin janji kan? Liat tuh, chap 2 panjaaaanggg kan ceritanya?

Btw, buat pertanyaan readers semua, Al nggak bisa kasih tau jawabannya, bukan karena nggak mau, tapi kalo pertanyaannya Al jawab, nanti jalan ceritanya jadi ketauan deh! Tapi tetep boleh kok nanya!

.

.

.

Disini Ciel jadi cewek?! HAH, Ciel jadi CEWEK?! MASA CIEL JADI CEWEK SIH?!

Mau tau kenapa alasannya?

Jawabannya adalah . . .

Adalah . . .

Adalah . . .

. . .

(BERSAMBUNG)


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroshitsuji is a original story by Yana Toboso

Alois-senpai, please understand me!

Cast : Ciel, Lizzy, Alois, Edward, Sebastian, Claude

By : Alvarez

CHAPTER 3

"APA?! Sebastian-senpai dan Claude-senpai . . . mereka berdua . . ." seru Lizzy melalui telepon.

"Begitulah, aku sangat kecewa."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Alois-senpai?" tanya Lizzy penasaran.

"Ng, dia . . . memberikan nomor teleponnya padaku." jawab Ciel sedikit malu.

"Kyaaa, Cieeelll~! Sudah kubilang, lebih baik kau dengan Alois-senpai saja! Aku berani taruhan kalau Alois-senpai tiak akan mengecewakanmu! Coba ceritakan, apa saja yang terjadi sampai dia mau memberikan nomor teleponnya padamu."

Ciel terdiam. Wajahnya sedikit memerah jika dia mengingat kejadian tadi sore. Ciel menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum bercerita.

Ciel menceritakan semuanya saat Alois datang menolongnya sampai saat Alois membisikan kata-kata ditelinga Ciel. Lizzy tidak menyela ucapan Ciel.

"Begitulah ceritanya." Ciel mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Romantisnyaa~! Aku suka saat bagian Alois-senpai mengatakan, 'kau tidak mau menjadi istriku?' Kyaaa~! Alois-senpai memang romantis!" Lizzy terkekeh.

"Lizzy jangan bahas 'itu' lagi!"

"Tapi Ciel apa kau tidak merasa aneh?" tanya Lizzy tiba-tiba.

"Aneh? Apanya?"

"Itu lho, kalau Sebastian-senpai dan Claude-senpai punya hubungan khusus, pasti Alois-senpai juga mengetahuinya kan? Karena mereka sama-sama E4. Tapi kenapa Alois-senpai tidak memberitahumu soal hubungan khusus mereka? Apakah karena Alois-senpai memang tidak tahu atau karena dia sengaja tidak memberitahumu?"

Ciel langsung membatu mendengar ucapan Lizzy. Ucapan Lizzy memang masuk akal. Kenapa Alois tidak memberitahunya kalau Sebastian dan Claude mempunyai hubungan khusus? Seakan-akan Alois sengaja tidak memberitahunya agar Ciel patah hati dan langsung melupakan Sebastian, dengan begitu Alois bisa membuat Ciel menyukainya tanpa halangan.

"Ciel? Hallo? Kau dengar aku tidak?" tanya Lizzy yang terus di diamkan Ciel.

Ciel tersadar. "Ah, maaf Lizzy. Aku lelah, aku mau tidur sekarang. Maaf ya."

"Baiklah. Tidur yang nyenyak ya, Ciel! Sampai jumpa di sekolah!" Lizzy pun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Dada Ciel terasa sakit. Sakitnya sama seperti tadi siang, saat dia melihat Sebastian dan Claude yang berciuman.

Ciel melihat nomor telepon Alois yang sekarang sudah dia simpan di ponselnya. Ciel ingin menelepon Alois dan menanyakan, kenapa dia tidak memberitahu Ciel soal hubungan Sebastian dan Claude. Dan Ciel ingin mendengar jawaban bahwa Alois tidak mengetahui akan hubungan mereka. Tapi bisakah dia melakukannya? Nyatanya Ciel terlalu takut untuk melakukannya.

Tanpa sadar, Ciel sudah menghubungi Alois.

"Hallo?" ucap Alois dari seberang sana.

Ciel terdiam, dia sedikit terkejut karena tanpa sadar sudah menelepon Alois.

" . . . maaf, aku sedang sibuk. Apakah kau bisa meneleponku nanti?" tanya Alois.

Ciel langsung memutuskan sambungannya. Dia tidak berani menanyakannya pada  
Alois.

Sedetik kemudian, ponsel Ciel berbunyi. Ciel membelalakan matanya saat melihat nama yang tertera di ponselnya.

Alois-senpai.

'Kenapa dia malah meneleponku? Bukankah dia bilang sedang sibuk?'

Dengan ragu Ciel menerima panggilan Alois.

"Ciel-chan, kau kenapa?" tanya Alois, dari suaranya terdengar nada khawatir. "Kenapa kau memutuskan sambungannya?"

Deg!

Jantung Ciel berdegup kencang. Kenapa dia bisa tahu itu adalah dirinya? Padahal Ciel tidak memberitahukan namanya!

"Ciel, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Bukankah kau bilang kau sibuk? Kenapa malah meneleponku?" tanya Ciel dingin.

"Memang benar, tapi begitu tahu kau yang meneleponku, aku jadi khawatir."

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Tentu saja kau!"

Deg!

Jantung Ciel semakin berdegup kencang.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau bisa tahu ini aku?"

Alois tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab. "Karena sikapmu saat menghubungiku tadi aku bisa tahu kalau ini adalah kau!"

"Alois-senpai." panggil Ciel.

"Tidak usah pakai 'senpai'. Cukup panggil aku Alois."

"Alois." wajah Ciel sedikit memerah saat menyebutkan namanya tanpa kata 'senpai'.

"Yaa, Ciel-chan?" jawab Alois sedikit manja.

"A . . . apa kau tahu soal . . . hubungan Claude-senpai dengan . . . Sebastian-senpai?" tanya Ciel sedikit gugup sekaligus takut.

Alois terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab. "Sebastian dan Claude itu temanku, pasti aku tahu soal hal itu. Tapi . . ."

Belum selesai Alois melanjutkan kata-katanya, Ciel sudah berkata. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Memberitahumu . . . apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu!" Ciel mulai menitikan air matanya. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dari awal? Atau kau sengaja agar membuatku jadi patah hati, begitu?"

"Tunggu Ciel! Aku tidak mengerti maksud ucapanmu . . ."

"AKU SUDAH TIDAK MAU TAHU LAGI! DASAR ALOIS BODOH!" teriak Ciel seraya memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Ciel berbaring di kasur, menutup kepalanya dengan bantal. Poselnya bordering berkali-kali dengan nama Alois-senpai yang tertera di layarnya. Tapi Ciel tidak ingin menjawab panggilan Alois itu. Entah kenapa, hatinya terasa begitu perih.

Ciel menitikan air matanya, lama kelamaan tangisannya menjadi semakin keras. Sedikit demi sedikit Ciel memejamkan matanya dan mulai tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

Ciel terus-terusan menguap, dari saat datang ke sekolah sampai pulang sekolah. Pikirannya kacau, dia sama sekali tidak menyimak pelajaran dengan baik. Matanya juga bengkak sampai membuat Lizzy khawatir.

Ciel berjalan dengan lesu, rasanya dia benar-benar ingin mati setelah mengalami semua kejadian-kejadian buruk yang telah dialaminya akhir-akhir ini. Pertama, patah hati, kedua, disakiti Alois. Yah, meskipun tidak benar-benar disakiti secara harfiah.

Ciel mendongakan kepalanya, langkahnya terhenti seketika. Alois ada didepan matanya. Ekspresi Alois datar, tapi terlihat sedikit raut khawatir.

Ciel berjalan melewati Alois. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan laki-laki itu.

"Kau menolak untuk tahu kenyataan, Ciel." ucap Alois tanpa menoleh. "Kau payah."

Ciel menatap Alois, dari sorot matanya terlihat kesal. "Kau yang payah! Kau tidak memberitahuku apa-apa soal Sebastian-senpai!"

"Aku sudah memberitahumu apa yang kuketahui. Waktu itu aku sudah bilang, 'kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan Sebastian'. Apa kau lupa?" Alois menatap Ciel tajam.

"Tapi kau tidak bilang padaku bahwa Sebastian-senpai dan Claude-senpai sudah berpacaran!"

Sorot mata Alois berubah menjadi kebingungan. "Hah? Sebastian dan Claude . . . berpacaran? Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Aku lihat sendiri! Mereka berdua didekat loker . . . mereka . . ." Ciel mulai menitikan air matanya.

Dengan cepat Alois memeluk Ciel. "Sudahlah, jangan menangis. Di dunia ini masih banyak laki-laki yang lebih baik darinya. Lalu, soal Sebastian dan Claude yang berpacaran, aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Aku memang tahu kalau mereka saling suka, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau mereka sudah berpacaran, bahkan ciuman. Maaf Ciel." Alois mengusap kepala Ciel lembut.

Ciel menggeleng. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Kau sama sekali tidak salah, aku yang salah."

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Ciel. Selain itu, jangan menangis lagi, nanti matamu bertambah bengkak." Alois menyeka air mata Ciel dengan tangannya seraya mencium mata Ciel dengan lembut. Seketika tangisan berhenti. "Nah, kalau begini kan jadi kelihatan manis. Jangan menangis lagi ya, Ciel-chan."

Wajah Ciel langsung memerah, dia mendorong tubuh Alois. "Apa maksudmu, hah?!"

"Yah Ciel-chan, jangan marah begitu dong. Wajahmu jadi terlihat jelek lagi."

"Berisik! Diam kau!" gertak Ciel kesal. "Sudah, aku mau pulang!"

Alois menarik tangan Ciel, lalu menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Ciel. "Kita pulang sama-sama, Ciel."

Ciel hanya diam. Alois menatap Ciel, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Ciel bingung.

"Bukan hal yang penting." Alois melirik Ciel yang masih kebingungan. "Ciel-chan~, ayo sebut namaku~" pinta Alois manja.

Lagi-lagi wajah Ciel memerah. "Apa yang kau katakan sih?!"

"Sudahlah, lakukan saja."

Ciel menunduk. "Alois."

.

.

.

"Ohayoo, Cieeelll!" sapa Lizzy. "Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Sudah membaik dari yang kemarin?"

"Begitulah. Saat pulang sekolah, aku langsung beristirahat." jawab Ciel.

"Sudah kuduga. Matamu sudah tidak bengkak lagi lho."

Ciel tersenyum. "Ya, berkat Alois."

"Hah? Alois? Sejak kapan kau dan Alois-senpai jadi seakrab itu? Selain itu, apa yang Alois-senpai lakukan padamu kemarin?" Tanya Lizzy curiga. Dan yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi, suara Lizzy bisa didengar oleh semua anak yang ada di kelas. Alhasil semua murid pun langsung menegerubungi meja Ciel dan Lizzy, termasuk Finny dan Maylene.

Ciel menyadari kebodohannya itu. Tapi sudah terlambat untuk menyesalinya karena semua murid sudah berkumpul di mejanya untuk meminta penjelasan.

Mau tidak mau, Ciel harus menceritakan semuanya, dari saat Alois meneleponnya sampai saat mereka pulang bersama. Setelah Ciel selesai bercerita, ada anak yang melihatnya dengan death glarenya, ada juga anak yang malah mendukungnya.

"Ciel, rupanya kau sudah seakrab itu dengan Alois-senpai. Jangan-jangan Alois-senpai menyukaimu." ucap Finny.

"Mana mungkin! Alois bilang padaku kalau dia tidak menyukai gadis yang baru pertama kali dia temui."

"Yah, itu kan dulu, Ciel. Sekarang kau sudah berkali-kali bertemu dengannya, jadi mungkin saja dia sudah menyukaimu." sahut Lizzy asal tebak.

"Kalau Alois-senpai benar-benar menyukaimu, mungkin saja dia akan mengajakmu berdansa saat Prom Night." ucap Maylene.

Ciel menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Prom Night? Aku belum pernah dengar."

"Masa kau tidak tahu sih, Ciel? Prom Night itu adalah sebuah pesta dansa yang akan diikuti oleh anak kelas tiga saat mereka akan lulus. Selain itu, anak kelas satu dan dua juga bisa ikut asalkan ada anak kelas tiga yang mengajaknya." jelas Lizzy. "Dengan kata lain kita bisa ikut, Ciel!"

"Kau tahu dari mana kalau sekolah kita akan mengadakan Prom Night?" tanya Ciel yang masih bingung.

"Setiap tahun sekolah ini memang mengadakan Prom Night. Lalu aku juga tahu hal ini dari kakak. Dia akan mengajaku berdansa dengannya!" lanjut Lizzy. "Prom Nightnya akan diadakan lima hari lagi!"

"Hah, lima hari lagi?!" mata Ciel membelalak lebar.

"Iya, makanya kau harus membuat Alois-senpai mengajakmu ya, Ciel! Nanti aku akan memilihkan gaun yang manis untukmu! Lalu kita berangkat sama-sama!"

'Prom Night tinggal lima hari lagi? Kenapa Alois tidak memberitahuku ya? Jangan-jangan dia sudah punya pasangan untuk berdansa? Tentu saja, mana mungkin dia akan mengajaku! Ah, sudahlah! Kenapa sih aku harus memikirkan Alois terus?!'

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Ciel berjalan dengan lesu. Tapi kali ini penyebabnya beda, penyebab kali ini karena dia memikirkan siapa pasangan Alois saat Prom Night nanti. Meskipun orang yang menyebabkan dia menjadi lesu adalah orang yang sama. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Alois?

'Sebenarnya apa yang kuharapkan dari Alois sih? Kenapa selalu saja aku memikirkan dia terus? Padahal aku bukan siapa-siapa baginya.' pikir Ciel.

"Kau tidak mau pergi ke acara Prom Night, Alois?" tanya seseorang pada Alois.

Mendengar nama Alois disebut dan juga kata Prom Night, telinga Ciel menajam. Langsung saja Ciel mengintip siapa orang yang sedang berbicara dengan Alois.

'Edward! Kakak Lizzy!'

"Entahlah, aku masih belum tahu." jawab Alois pasrah.

"Ayolah Alois, acaranya tinggal lima hari lagi lho. Apa kau tidak menyesal kalau tidak ikut? Apalagi acara ini hanya sekali seumur hidup lho." ucap Edward.

"Aku belum menemukan pasangan."

Edward menaikan alisnya. "Masa kau belum punya pasangan? Kita ini E4, apa kau lupa? Pasti banyak gadis yang ingin diajak dansa oleh kita. Atau kau mau kucarikan pasangan?"

"Kau sih enak bisa mengajak adikmu itu, sedangkan aku . . . ah sudahlah! Lagipula percuma kau mencarikan gadis untuku, tidak ada yang menarik."

"Kenapa? Ada gadis yang kau suka? Lalu kau tidak bisa mengajak gadis itu?" tebak Edward.

"Begitulah, saat aku mau mengajaknya, tiba-tiba dia marah-marah padaku. Baru saja kami baikan kemarin, tapi aku tidak enak kalau langsung mengajaknya."

"Siapa gadis itu? Biar kubantu!"

"Tidak perlu." tolak Alois.

"Sudahlah, biar kubantu! Pokoknya kau harus ikut Prom Night!"

"Iya iya aku mengerti. Biar aku saja yang mengajaknya nanti."

Edward menyeringai. "Siapa gadis yang kau incar itu?"

"Percuma kalau kuberi tahu. Kau pasti tidak akan percaya."

"Ayolah Alois, beri tahu aku! Masa kau mau merahasiakan hal itu dari sahabatmu ini?"

"Namanya . . ." Alois tersenyum. "Ciel Phantomhive."

Seketika jantung Ciel serasa mau copot!

.

To Be Contonued . . .

Chapter 3 selesaaaaiii! Banzaaaaiii! Yeah, abis ini bikin yg chapter 4 deh!

Fufufu, gimana chap 3nya? Cukup memuaskankah? Atau kurang gereget?

Konfliknya terlalu sedikit ya? tapi tenang aja, nanti bakalan ada konflik baru kok! *ups, Al keceplosan!*

Ah, biarin deh. Anggap aja Al udah kasih bocorannya ya!

Oke, selamat menunggu chap 4! Sekarang review?

.

.

.

Kenapa Ciel jadi cewek?

Jawabannya adalah . . .

Adalah . . .

. . .

Karena kehendak Tuhan #plakk

Bukan! Bukan itu jawabannya!

Jawaban yang benar adalah . . .

Adalah . . .

. . .

Bersambung (lagi?!)


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroshitsuji is a original story by Yana Toboso

Alois-senpai, please understand me!

Cast : Ciel, Lizzy, Alois, Edward, Sebastian, Claude

By : Alvarez

CHAPTER 4

Seketika Ciel terjatuh saking terkejutnya mendengar ucapan Alois. Sontak Alois dan Edward menoleh kearah Ciel. Dua-duanya sama-sama terkejut melihat Ciel yang dari tadi mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Ciel." Edward memulai. "Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?"

Ciel hanya menatap Alois, meminta penjelasannya. Apakah dia benar-benar menyukai Ciel, atau hanya bohongan?

"Edward, kau pulang duluan saja. Aku ada urusan dengannya." Edward pun menurut, lalu meninggalkan Alois dan Ciel.

Alois menarik tangan Ciel dengan kasar. Alois membawa Ciel ke halaman belakang sekolah.

"Alois . . . menyukaiku?" tanya Ciel setelah Alois melepaskan tangannya.

Alois menatap Ciel tajam. "Kalau iya?"

Ciel terdiam, jantungnya berdegup kencang, wajahnya sedikit memerah. "Tapi . . . kau tahu kan kalau aku menyukai Sebastian-senpai?"

Alois memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku tahu kok. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang kau sudah tidak menyukai Sebastian lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Alois menggenggam kedua tangan Ciel, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ciel. "Lihatlah dirimu, Ciel. Kau sudah menyukai orang lain sekarang."

'Apa maksudnya aku menyukai orang lain? Apa maksudnya sekarang aku menyukai dirinya, begitu?' pikir Ciel seraya melepaskan genggaman tangan Alois dan mundur beberapa langkah. Alois hanya menatap Ciel bingung.

'Jangan-jangan, wajahku yang sering memerah jika bersamanya dan jantungku yang selalu berdegup kencang jika ada didekatnya, apa karena aku menyukainya? Apa sekarang aku menyukai Alois?'

"Ciel?"

Ciel tersadar dari pikiran-pikirannya, lalu dia menatap Alois. Ekspresi di wajah Ciel berubah menjadi takut. Ciel langsung berlari meninggalkan Alois.

Apa dirinya takut jika menyukai Alois? Apa dirinya takut karena rasa sukanya pada Sebastian sudah menghilang? Tapi apa yang membuat Ciel takut untuk menyukai Alois?

.

.

.

"Ciel, kenapa hari ini kondisimu aneh lagi?" tanya Lizzy khawatir.

"Lizzy." panggil Ciel. "Apakah aneh jika aku menyukai Alois?"

Lizzy mengerjapkan matanya. "Tentu saja tidak, Ciel. Wajar jika kau menyukai seseorang yang selalu bersikap lembut padamu seperti Alois-senpai. Memangnya ada apa, Ciel?"

"Kalau aku meyukai Alois, kenapa aku tidak sadar ya?"

Lizzy tersenyum, dia sudah tahu apa maksud dari ucapan Ciel. "Ciel, cinta itu datang tiba-tiba, bahkan kita sampai tidak sadar bahwa ternyata kita telah mencintai orang lain. Meskipun kita masih beranggapan bahwa kita masih mencintai orang yang kita incar."

"Maksudmu, aku menyukai Alois?" tanya Ciel. "Tapi, aku meyukai Sebastian-senpai."

"Ciel! Kan sudah kubilang cinta itu datang tiba-tiba! Kau memang masih menganggap bahwa kau menyukai Sebastian-senpai, tapi bagaimana dengan hatimu? Apa hatimu juga berpikir kau menyukai Sebastian-senpai?"

Ciel terhenyak, ucapan Lizzy memang benar. "Lizzy, menurutmu kenapa rasa sukaku pada Sebastian-senpai bisa hilang? Lalu kenapa aku bisa menyukai Alois-senpai?"

"Jawabannya mudah! Karena Sebastian-senpai tidak pernah menunjukan perhatiannya padamu, sehingga sedikit demi sedikit rasa sukamu menghilang. Lalu sebaliknya, kau menyukai Alois-senpai karena dia selalu menunjukan perhatiannya padamu, sehingga tumbuh cinta yang baru dihatimu." jawab Lizzy, Ciel mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya pada Sebastian-senpai dan Alois?"

"Untuk sementara ini, kau fokuskan dulu pikiranmu pada Alois-senpai. Selain itu, yang harus kau lakukan adalah pastikan apakah hatimu benar-benar menyukai Alois-senpai."

.

.

.

Sudah tiga kali Ciel berjalan lesu akhir-akhir ini. Bagaimana dia tidak lesu jika setiap hari selalu saja ada kejadian aneh yang selalu mendatanginya?

Ciel berjalan menuju loker sepatunya. Langkahnya terhenti karena dia melihat Alois. Ciel (lagi-lagi) mengintip apa yang sedang Alois lakukan.

Kali ini Claude berciuman dengan Alois!

Kenapa rasanya seperti déjà vu? Pertama, Claude mencium Sebastian, lalu kenapa sekarang Claude malah mencium Alois? Padahal waktu itu Alois bilang bahwa dia menyukai Ciel. Meskipun Ciel belum memastikan itu benar atau tidak.

Seketika dada Ciel langsung sakit. Tapi sakitnya berbeda, bukan seperti saat dia melihat Sebastian dan Claude yang berciuman. Kali ini sakitnya lebih perih.

Apakah ini artinya dia sudah menyukai Alois 100%? Jika benar, apakah Ciel cemburu melihat mereka, makanya dada Ciel terasa sakit?

Ciel terduduk lemas. Kenapa orang yang dia sukai selalu saja membuat hatinya sakit? Sedikit demi sedikit Ciel mengeluarkan air matanya.

.

.

.

Ciel duduk di beranda kamarnya. Otaknya masih saja memikirkan kejadian siang tadi. Saat Claude dan Alois berciuman. Entah kenapa, hatinya perih jika dia mengingat kejadian itu lagi.

Ciel ingin menceritakan ini pada Lizzy, tapi dia tidak mau membuat Lizzy khawatir lagi.

Ciel memutuskan untuk tidur sekarang, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat dia mendengar suara. Langsung saja Ciel melihat ke sumber suara tersebut.

Alois ada didepan rumahnya!

Ciel berjalan keluar untuk menemui Alois.

"Ciel, aku kira kau sudah tidur. Baru saja aku mau pulang."

"Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Ciel dingin.

"Karena aku ingin meluruskan satu hal."

"Hal apa?! Apakah tidak cukup membuatku sakit hati sekali? Kenapa kau menyakitiku dua kali?"

"Dua kali? Jangan-jangan kau melihatnya ya, Ciel?" tebak Alois lemas.

"Tentu saja, aku melihatnya! Kau dan Claude-senpai . . ." air mata Ciel mulai mengalir.

"Ciel, dengarkan aku. Kau salah paham. Tadi itu Claude yang menyerangku."

"Tidak penting siapa yang menyerang duluan! Meskipun Claude-senpai yang menyerangmu, tapi kenapa kau tidak melawan? Sebaliknya kau malah menikmatinya, ya kan?"

Alois menunduk. "Memang benar. Sebenarnya, aku menyukai Claude dari dulu."

Lagi-lagi dada Ciel terasa sakit. Ternyata ucapan Alois yang mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Ciel itu hanya bohongan. Ciel membalikan badannya berniat untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

"Tunggu, Ciel! Dengarkan aku dulu!" seru Alois seraya menarik tangan Ciel.

"Sudah tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan lagi. Karena semuanya sudah jelas."

"Ciel aku . . ."

PLAAAKK!

Ciel menampar pipi Alois cukup keras sampai meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

"Alois, lebih baik kita tidak usah saling mengenal lagi."

Ekspresi di wajah Alois berubah menjadi sedih. "Aku mengerti. Senang bisa mengenalmu sejauh ini, Ciel-chan." Alois memaksakan senyum.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan berlawanan arah. Yang sama-sama ada di wajah mereka hanyalah air mata.

.

.

.

"Ciel, ayo kita ke kantin!" ajak Lizzy, Ciel hanya terdiam lemas. "Ayolah Ciel, jangan sedih begitu! Kalau kau bersedih terus, nanti matamu semakin bengkak! Pasti Alois-senpai akan mengajakmu berdansa kok!"

Ciel menurut, lalu dia dan Lizzy pun pergi ke kantin bersama. Ciel memang tidak memberitahu soal kejadian kemarin, makanya Lizzy tidak tahu alasan sebenarnya kenapa matanya bisa bengkak.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantin, Lizzy banyak berceloteh. Tapi Ciel tidak menghiraukan Lizzy.

Langkah Lizzy terhenti, membuat langkah Ciel terhenti juga.

"Kakak!" seru Lizzy seraya memeluk Edward.

Ciel tersentak. Jika ada Edward, tentu saja ada Alois juga. Alhasil, Ciel pun hanya terdiam membatu.

"Alois-senpai, apa kabar?" tanya Lizzy.

"Ng . . ." Alois melirik Ciel sekilas. Ciel membuang muka. "Sebenarnya sih, tidak terlalu baik."

"Ah, pasti gara-gara 'ini' ya?" tebak Lizzy seraya menunjuk plester yang ada di pipi Alois.

Karena penasaran, Ciel melihatnya. Ciel terkejut.

'Jangan-jangan luka di pipinya gara-gara tamparanku semalam?' pikir Ciel panik.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Lizzy penasaran.

"Bukan seseorang yang penting." jawab Alois.

Seketika dada Ciel kembali sakit. 'Bukan seseorang yang penting?' Artinya Ciel bukanlah orang yang penting bagi Alois?

"Oh iya, Alois-senpai mau mengajak siapa saat Prom Night nanti?" tanya Lizzy lagi.

"Tadinya sih aku ingin mengajakmu, tapi Edward sudah mengajakmu duluan." jawab Alois seraya tertawa kecil.

"Sudah! Maaf, Lizzy aku dan Alois sedang terburu-buru." ucap Edward seraya menarik tangan Alois. Alois hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Edward. Jika menyangkut adiknya sikap Edward pasti langsung berubah.

"Ciel, kenapa tadi kau diam saja? Kenapa kau tidak bicara pada Alois-senpai? Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui ya?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Ciel berbohong.

.

.

.

Ini yang keempat kalinya Ciel berjalan pulang dengan lesu dan ini sudah yang kedua kalinya dia merasa ingin mati.

"Phantomhive-san!" panggil seseorang. Ciel pun menoleh.

'Sebastian-senpai!'

"Bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Sebastian. Ciel mengangguk. "Good. Ayo ikut aku."

Sebastian membawanya ke halaman belakang sekolah.

Ciel memegang dadanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, tapi tidak sekencang saat dia bersama Alois.

"Ciel?"

Ciel tersentak. Sebastian langsung memanggil nama kecilnya! Wajar kalau Ciel terkejut.

"Ada apa, Sebastian-senpai?"

"Panggil saja aku Sebastian." ucap Sebastian tersenyum. "Kau pasti belum punya pasangan untuk acara Prom Night, benar?"

Ciel mengangguk.

Sebastian tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, maukah kau menjadi pasanganku saat Prom Night nanti?"

Mata Ciel membelalak lebar. Apakah Sebastian, sang pujaan hatinya menyukai dirinya?

.

To Be Continued . . .

Masa Ciel berantem sama Alois sih? Cepetan baikan dong! *Al nangis ala sinetron*

Kalo berantem terus, kapan jadiannya? Tapi readers nggak perlu khawatir pasti mereka jadian kok! *ups lagi-lagi Al keceplosan!*

Nah, itulah konflik yg Al janjikan di chap 3

Oke, readers semua pasti pada bingung kenapa Al updatenya cepet? Jawabnnya adalah :

Karena permintaan para readers yang setia menanti.

Karena review para readers yang bikin Al jadi semangat buat ngelanjutin!

Karena Al nggak mau ngecewain readers yang udah nunggu cerita Al.

Oke, itualh rahasianya! Nah, biar Al cepet update lagi, tolong review sebanyak-banyaknya ya! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Kuroshitsuji is a original story by Yana Toboso

Alois-senpai, please understand me!

Cast : Ciel, Lizzy, Alois, Edward, Sebastian, Claude

By : Alvarez

CHAPTER 5

Ciel mengerjapkan matanya. 'Kalau aku pergi dengan Sebastian, lalu bagaimana dengan Alois?'

Seketika Ciel teringat kembali akan Alois dan Claude yang berciuman. 'Kenapa lagi-lagi aku memikirkan Alois? Bukankah dia sudah bilang padaku bahwa dia memang menyukai Claude-senpai? Lalu apa yang kuharapkan darinya?'

"Ciel, lalu apa jawabanmu?" Sebastian membuyarkan lamunan Ciel.

"Anu . . . kalau boleh tahu, kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengajaku?" tanya Ciel bingung.

Sebastian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya, dan ternyata itu adalah . . .

Surat cinta Ciel untuk Sebastian!

'Kenapa surat itu bisa ada padanya? Atau jangan-jangan surat itu terjatuh saat aku melihat Sebastian dan Claude-senpai yang sedang berciuman?'

"Kenapa Ciel? Bukankah kau menyukaiku? Kenapa kau tidak langsung menerima ajakanku?"

"Ng, bagaimana ya? Aku memang belum punya pasangan sih. Jadi . . ."

"Jadi?"

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi bersamamu." terima Ciel.

Sebastian tersenyum. "Can I have your phone number?" Sebastian menyodorkan secarik kertas dan sebuah pena kepada Ciel.

Ciel pun menerimanya dan mulai menuliskan nomornya, kemudian mengembalikannya lagi.

"Thanks, see you later, Ciel." Sebastian tersenyum, lalu pergi meninggalkan Ciel.

Tanpa Ciel sadari, Alois menyaksikan kejadian itu dengan kesal.

.

.

.

"Bagus Ciel!" seru Lizzy senang. "Ternyata Sebastian-senpai menyukaimu! Tapi kenapa kau terlihat murung? Bukankah kau menyukai Sebastian-senpai?"

"Lizzy, kau ini plin plan sekali ya? waktu itu kau mendukungku dengan Alois, sekarang kau malah mendukungku dengan Sebastian! Sebenarnya apa maumu sih?" gerutu Ciel. "Selain itu kau juga bilang bahwa aku meyukai Alois kan?"

"Iih Ciel! Waktu itu, aku belum tahu kalau Alois-senpai akan melakukan 'hal itu' bersama Claude-senpai."

"Tapi, bukankah Sebastian juga melakukan 'hal itu' bersama Claude-senpai?"

"Memang benar. Tapi belum tentu Sebastian-senpai menyukai Claude-senpai kan? Sedangkan Alois-senpai sudah pasti menyukai Claude-senpai karena waktu itu dia sudah bilang sendiri padamu." jelas Lizzy.

"Tapi bukannya dua-duanya sama saja?"

"Kyaa, Ciel! Gaun putih ini bagus!" seru Lizzy tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Ciel. "Coba kau pakai gaunnya!"

Ciel hanya menghela nafas panjang dan menuruti perintah Lizzy. Saat Ciel selesai mengenakan gaunnya, Lizzy tersenyum lebar.

"Cieelll, kau manis sekalii! Pokoknya kau harus pakai ini saat Prom Night!"

"Iya iya." jawab Ciel lesu. "Kau sendiri mau pakai gaun apa?"

Lizzy tersenyum jahil. "Kau harus balik badan dulu." Ciel pun membalikan badannya.

"Selesai!"

Ciel membalikan badannya lagi, lalu dia melihat Lizzy mengenakan gaun pink yang indah.

"Bagaimana? Manis kan?"

Saat Ciel ingin menjawab pertanyaan Lizzy, tiba-tiba bibi Ann masuk ke kamar Ciel seraya membawakan dua cangkir teh hangat. "Aku membawakan teh untuk kalian! Eh, kalian berdua kenapa mengenakan gaun?"

Ciel dan Lizzy mengambil teh yang dibawa bibi Ann, lalu meminumnya perlahan-lahan.

"Ini untuk Prom Night nanti." jawab Lizzy tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Kalian berdua manis sekali! Ngomong-ngomong kalian akan berdansa dengan siapa?"

"Aku akan berdansa dengan kakaku, sedangkan Ciel akan berdansa dengan Sebastian-senpai!"

"Sebastian? Ah, jangan-jangan anak laki-laki yang waktu itu datang kesini ya?" tebak bibi Ann.

"Bukan!" seru Ciel, wajahnya sedikit memerah. "Kalau yang itu sih Alois!"

"Eh, Alois? Berarti dia tidak akan berdansa denganmu ya? Sayang sekali, padahal aku sudah mendoakanmu agar kalian berdua berpacaran." ucap bibi Ann kecewa.

"Bibi Ann, dia itu pengkhianat! Dia lebih memilih bersama orang lain dibandingkan Ciel!" seru Lizzy kesal.

"Li . . . Lizzy!" Ciel membungkam mulut Lizzy dengan kedua tangannya. "Jangan dengarkan ucapan Lizzy. Mood Lizzy sedang jelek hari ini."

"Sudahlah, kita ganti topik saja." usul bibi Ann. "Kalian berdua, memangnya bisa berdansa?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Lizzy semangat, sementara Ciel hanya diam membatu. "Lho, Ciel ada apa? jangan-jangan kau . . . tidak bisa berdansa?"

Ciel mengangguk. Dia benar-benar lupa bahwa dia sangat payah dalam berdansa. "Lebih baik, aku tidak usah ikut Prom Night itu."

"Ah, jangan Ciel! Kalau Ciel tidak ikut, aku juga!" rengek Lizzy.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua." Bibi Ann mencoba menenangkan mereka. "Lagipula pasti Sebastian akan mengajari Ciel berdansa kok."

Ciel dan Lizzy menatap bibi Ann bingung. "Bagaimana bibi bisa tahu?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Tentu saja. Jika Sebastian mengajakmu berdansa bersama, pasti dia juga akan mengajarimu berdansa. Setidaknya untuk latihan sebelum Prom Night nanti."

.

.

.

Ciel menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi taman. Taman ini adalah tempat pertama kali Alois mengajaknya pergi saat dia sedang sedih. Tiba-tiba Ciel menjadi merindukan pria berambut blonde itu.

'"Alois, kira-kira dia akan mengajak siapa ya?" gumam Ciel.

"Kak Ciel?"

Ciel mendongak, melihat siapa seseorang yang memanggilnya. Lalu dia terkejut saat melihat Hannah ada didepannya.

"Hannah, sedang apa disini? Kau sendirian? Mana Luca?"

"Hei hei, seharusnya aku yang tanya begitu. Sedang apa kau disini? Kenapa kau sendirian? Mana kak Alois?"

Ciel terdiam sebelim menjawab. "Aku dan Alois sudah . . ."

Hannah menatap Ciel bingung. Meskipun Ciel tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, tapi dia tahu maksud dari ucapan Ciel. "Aku mengerti, coba ceritakan padaku semuanya." perintah Hannah seraya duduk disamping Ciel.

"Hah? Memangnya kau bisa mengerti? Kau kan masih kecil."

"Jangan meremehkan aku. Meskipun masih kecil, tapi cara berpikirku seperti orang dewasa tahu!" gerutu Hannah. "Selain itu, kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk curhat kan?"

Ciel mengangguk, lalu menceritakan semuanya kepada Hannah.

"Jadi, kak Sebastian mengajakmu, tapi kau masih bimbang karena kak Alois?"

Ciel mengangguk. "Lalu, apa kesimpulanmu?"

"Kesimpulanku adalah kau menyukai kak Alois."

Mata Ciel membelalak lebar. "APA?! Mana mungkin! Aku menyukai Sebastian tahu! Selain itu, Alois juga menyukai orang lain kan?"

"Kau memang menyukai kak Sebastian, tapi itu dulu. Kau bingung saat kak Sebastian mengajakmu berdansa, itu karena kau sudah tidak memiliki perasaan padanya. Lalu, kau sedih karena kak Alois menyukai orang lain, artinya kau cemburu. Jadi kesimpulanku kau menyukai kak Alois."

"Siapa yang sedih? Aku tidak sedih kalau Alois menyukai orang lain kok!"

"Kalau kau tidak sedih . . . kenapa kau menangis?"

Ciel terdiam, dia merasakan air matanya yang mengalir perlahan. "Kalau kesimpulanmu itu benar, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku memang tidak terlalu senang saat Sebastian mengajaku berdansa, lalu aku kecewa saat Alois bilang bahwa dia meyukai orang lain. Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?" Ciel menunduk, air matanya mengalir deras.

"Bilang pada kak Sebastian bahwa kau tidak ingin berdansa dengannya, lalu ungkapkan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya pada kak Alois. Pokoknya kau hanya perlu jujur pada dirimu sendri."

Ciel mengangguk mengerti. "Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Hannah." Ciel meyeka air matanya. "Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, bagaimana kalau kutraktir es krim?"

Mata Hannah langsung berbinar-binar. "Aku mau!"

"Baiklah." Ciel tersenyum seraya menggandeng tangan Hannah.

Langkah Ciel terhenti, matanya membelalak lebar saat melihat seorang pria blonde yang ada didepannya. Langkah Hannah juga ikut-ikutan berhenti.

"Alois?"

"Selamat sore, Phantomhive-san." sapa Alois dengan wajah datar. "Aku buru-buru. Jadi, permisi." Alois pun berjalan melewati Ciel.

Lagi-lagi Ciel menangis, dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Apakah Alois yang dulu akrab dengannya, berubah menjadi dingin? Kenapa Alois berubah disaat Ciel sudah menyadari perasaannya? Apakah mereka memang tidak mungkin bersatu?

.

To Be Continued . . .

Uwaa! Maaf readers, Al updatenya agak lama ya?

Apa boleh buat, abisnya Al harus belajar buat mid semester + UN

Sekali lagi, gomenasai, readers semua.

Mudah-mudahan rasa penasaran di hati para readers bisa sedikit menghilang berkat chap 5 ini ya.

Terus Aloisnya cuma ada di akhir doang! Udah Aloisnya diakhir, terus sikapnya jadi dingin lagi! Iihh, nyebelin banget ya. kalo begini terus kapan mereka jadiannya dong?

Tapi tenang aja, mereka pasti jadian kok.

Ngomong-ngomong, Al jadi sedikit kasian sama Hannah, padahal dia udah maen dua kali + kebagian dialog, tapi namanya nggak ditulis di cast, sedangkan Claude yang muncul sekilas + nggak kebagian dialog, tapi namanya ditulis di cast.

Hannah = "Tau nih, masa nama Hannah nggak ditulis! Sebagai ganti rugi, pokoknya nanti harus beliin Hannah es krim!" *ngambek*

Alvarez = "Iya deh, tapi es krimnya yang seribu aja ya, soalnya uang Al lagi menipis nih." (memangnya ada es krim yg seribu?)

Hannah = "Ihh, dasar Al PELIT!" *langsung lari meluk Alois*

Alvarez = "Sudahlah, kita lupakan saja bedebah itu ya."

Oh ya, maaf ya kalo ada typo. Soalnya Al nggak ngebaca lagi, jadinya ga bisa benerin yang ada typonya. Tapi mudah-mudahan nggak ada. ;DD

Oke, readers. Sampai ketemu di chap 6! \(^^)/


	6. Chapter 6

Kuroshitsuji is a original story by Yana Toboso

Alois-senpai, please understand me!

Cast : Ciel, Lizzy, Alois, Edward, Sebastian, Claude

By : Alvarez

CHAPTER 6

Ciel terus berlari seraya menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Hannah hanya bisa menatap punggung Ciel yang semakin lama menjauh.

Hannah berlari berlawanan arah dengan Ciel, lalu . . .

Grep!

Yang merasa dipegang pun langsung menengok. "Hannah-chan, ada apa?"

"Anu . . . boleh kan aku bicara denganmu?" tanya Hannah ragu. Alois mengangguk.

Mereka berdua duduk disebuah bangku taman.

"Maaf ya, padahal kakak sedang sibuk."

"Tidak, aku tidak sibuk kok. Tadi aku hanya beralasan saja." ucap Alois datar.

Hannah menatap Alois khawatir. "Alasan? Maksudmu . . ."

"Begitulah. Entah kenapa, jika melihat Ciel, rasanya hatiku jadi perih."

"Kak Alois . . . menyukai kak Ciel?" tebak Hannah.

Wajah Alois sedikit memerah. Alois hanya terdiam.

"Kalau kau menyukai kak Ciel . . . kenapa kau malah menghindar darinya? Bahkan kau membuatnya menangis? Kenapa?"

Alois masih terdiam.

"Apa karena, Ciel menerima ajakan kak Sebastian untuk Prom Night nanti?"

Alois tersentak. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Ternyata benar ya?" Hannah menatap Alois tajam. "Apakah kau tahu, alasan sebenarnya kak Ciel menerima ajakan kak Sebastian?"

Alois menggeleng.

"Alasan sebenarnya kak Ciel menerima ajakan tersebut karena . . ."

.

.

.

"Ciel, ayo bangun. Kau bisa terlambat sekolah nanti." ucap bibi Ann. Ciel hanya menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Ciel, kau tidak mau sekolah hari ini?" tanya bibi Ann lembut. "Ada apa? kau sakit?"

Ciel membuka selimutnya, lalu Ciel pun duduk. "Bibi Ann, menurutmu apakah aku harus pergi ke Prom Night?"

"Ciel, ada apa? Jangan-jangan kau sudah menyadari perasaanmu pada Alois?" tebak bibi Ann.

Ciel mengangguk.

"Menurutku lebih baik kau pergi."

Ciel menatap bibi Ann tidak mengerti. "Maksud bibi?"

"Ya maksudku kau harus pergi ke Prom Night besok. Masa kau tidak mengerti?"

"Bukan itu maksudku! Maksudku kenapa bibi ingin aku kesana? Bibi tahu aku tidak mau berdansa dengan Sebastian kan?"

"Sudah, turuti saja ucapanku!" bibi Ann bersikeras. "Aku berani taruhan, besok aka nada kejadian menarik di Prom Night nanti."

.

.

.

"Ciel, ayo makan siang!" seru bibi Ann. Ciel sedang tertidur pulas. Memang pagi tadi mata Ciel agak bengkak, mungkin karena dia menangis semalaman.

"Ciel, kau pasti lelah ya?"

Ting tong!

Terdengar bunyi bel. Bibi Ann segera turun kebawah untuk membukakan pintu. Mata bibi Ann membelalak saat ia tahu siapa orang yang datang.

"A . . . lois?"

"Ah, bibi tahu namaku?" tanya Alois. "Ciel yang memberitahu ya?"

Bibi Ann mengangguk.

"Bibi sudah tahu namaku. Sekarang apakah aku boleh tahu nama bibi?"

"Namaku Ann."

"Oh, bibi Ann? Nama yang indah." Alois tersenyum. "Bibi Ann, bolehkah aku bertemu Ciel?"

"Sayangnya Ciel sedang tidur. Tapi kalau kau tidak keberatan, kita bisa berbincang-bincang dulu sampai Ciel bangun."

"Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali."

Mereka berdua duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Dengan teh hangat yang sudah tersedia di meja.

"Nah, Alois . . . bisa kau ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Ciel?"

Alois menatap bibi Ann lama sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil. "Sudah kuduga, pasti kau akan menginterogasiku, bibi Ann."

"Apa boleh buat. Akan kuceritakan." Alois menceritakan semuanya pada bibi Ann, diakhiri dengan senyuman tipis.

"Jadi . . . kau menyukai Ciel?"

Wajah Alois sedikit memerah. "Hahaha, kau juga berpikir begitu ya? Menurutmu apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku menyukai Ciel?"

"Mungkin dari caramu bercerita." jawab bibi Ann.

"Kalau hanya itu, kau tidak bisa menyimpulkan bahwa aku menyukai Ciel. Kau harus punya alasan yang lebih kuat lagi."

"Memang benar. Tapi rona merah diwajahmu membuat kesimpulanku menjadi tepat 100%."

Alois mengerjapkan matanya, lalu dia menunduk seraya tersenyum. "Aku juga berpikir bahwa aku menyukai Ciel. Makanya aku ingin membuktikannya. Tapi sepertinya aku malah menyakiti hati Ciel."

"Bukan kau yang menyakiti hati Ciel. Tapi ketidak terus terangmu yang menyakiti hati Ciel. Kalau kau bisa lebih jujur pada perasaanmu, pasti tidak akan jadi seperti ini." Bibi Ann menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Ciel juga sama, dia tidak jujur pada perasaannya. Dia dipenuhi oleh kebimbangan karena terus terpaku pada bayang-banyang Sebastian. Kalian berdua memang rumit ya!"

"Ciel tidak jujur pada perasaannya?" ulang Alois. "Maksud bibi, Ciel menyukaiku?"

"Eh, kau tidak sadar? Aku kira dengan melihat tingkahnya kau bisa tahu." ucap bibi Ann kecewa. "Kau ini tidak peka ya?"

Alois tertawa kecil. "Maaf, namanya juga laki-laki pasti kurang peka dibandingkan perempuan. Ah, tapi aku memang sudah menduga Ciel akan menyukaiku. Yah, meskipun hanya dugaan." Alois tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, bibi Ann tahu kalau Ciel menyukai Sebastian?"

"Sudah pasti! Sebagai seorang bibi yang baik, aku harus tahu siapa laki-laki yang disukai oleh keponakanku."

"Aku setuju." sahut Alois. "Oh ya, menurutmu apakah aku sudah terlambat untuk menyadari perasaanku?"

"Belum kok. Masih ada sedikit harapan saat Prom Night besok. Yah, meskipun kemungkinannya kecil, setidaknya masih ada harapan."

"Apa maksudmu . . ."

"Bibi Ann, kau sedang berbicara pada siapa?" tanya Ciel yang sedang berjalan menuruni tangga seraya mengucek kedua matanya.

Mata Ciel membelalak lebar saat melihat siapa lawan bicara bibi Ann. "Alois? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Alois melirik Ciel sekilas, lalu dia mengambil the hangatnya dan meminumnya perlahan. "Selamat siang. Tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Alois pada Ciel seraya tersenyum.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?! Jangan sok akrab denganku!" bentak Ciel kesal. "Waktu itu aku sudah bilang padamu kan, 'lebih baik kita tidak usah saling mengenal'!"

"Ciel, jangan bicara begitu. Alois datang kesini dengan maksud baik kok. Dia sampai bolos sekolah karena mengkhawatirkanmu lho."

"Sudahlah bibi Ann, aku juga mau pulang sekarang kok."

"Kenapa tidak pulang dari tadi saja? Kenapa beru pulang sekarang?" Ciel berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Alois, maaf ya atas kekasaran Ciel. Tidak biasanya dia begini."

"Tidak apa-apa, bibi Ann." Alois tersenyum lembut. "Bibi Ann, nanti tolong sampaikan pada Ciel, terima kasih sudah membuatku mengenalnya sampai sejauh ini dan aku tidak menyesal telah mengenalnya."

.

.

.

"_Terima kasih sudah membuatku mengenalmu sampai sejauh ini dan aku tidak menyesal telah mengenalmu."_

Itu adalah ucapan Alois yang disampaikan bibi Ann tadi. Entah kenapa ucapan itu terus terngiang-ngiang dikepala Ciel.

Kriiing!

Ponsel Ciel berbunyi. Jantung Ciel mencelos, takut-takut yang meneleponnya adalah Alois. Ciel pun melihat layar ponselnya dan langsung kecewa saat membaca nama dilayar ponselnya.

Lizzy

"Hallo Lizzy, ada apa?" tanya Ciel begitu menerima panggilan Lizzy.

"Cieeelll! Kenapa tadi kau tidak ke sekolah?"

"Maaf Lizzy, tadi aku kurang enak badan." jawab Ciel.

"Pasti gara-gara Alois-senpai ya?" tebak Lizzy.

"Ti . . . tidak kok." Ciel terpaksa bohong.

"Lalu, apakah kau jadi pergi ke Prom Night besok?"

"Tentu saja. Kau sendiri?"

"Sudah pasti! Kakaku bisa depresi kalau aku tidak ikut. Ngomong-ngomong Ciel, Sebastian-senpai sudah meneleponmu?" tanya Lizzy penasaran.

"Belum kok."

"Tapi kau akan berdansa dengannya kan? Jangan bilang kau sudah tidak menyukainya lagi!"

Ciel menelan ludah. Memang tidak bagus membuat Lizzy marah, tapi lebih tidak bagus lagi jika berbohong pada Lizzy. "Maaf Lizzy, kurasa aku sudah menyukai laki-laki lain."

Lizzy terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Ciel, maksudmu kau sudah tidak menyukai Sebastian-senpai lagi? Lalu siapa?"

"Alois . . . mungkin aku menyukainya." jawab Ciel ragu.

"Ciel, sejak kapan kau menyukai Alois?"

"Hmm, mungkin sejak dia mengajaku ke taman. Hanya saja waktu itu aku belum sadar kalau aku menyukainya."

"Ciel, aku memang tidak suka jika kau bersama Alois-senpai, tapi bukan berarti kau tidak boleh menyukainya." ucap Lizzy. "Kalau Ciel menyukai Alois-senpai, aku akan mendukungmu dengan sepenuh hati."

"Kenapa kau mendukungku? Bukankah kau tidak menyukai Alois?"

"Aku bukannya tidak menyukai Alois-senpai, tapi aku berpikir jika Ciel bersama dengannya kau malah jadi sakit hati."

"Jadi jika aku menyukai Alois, kau tidak akan membencinya lagi?"

"Selama dia tidak membuatmu sakit hati, aku tidak akan membencinya. Ngomong-ngomong, besok kau akan berdansa dengan Sebastian-senpai?" tanya Lizzy.

"Mungkin, meskipun aku tidak terlalu mengiginkannya."

Lizzy tertawa kecil. "Jadi apa keputusanmu, Ciel? Kejar Alois-senpai atau menerima Sebastian-senpai?"

Ciel tersenyum lebar, meskipun Lizzy tidak bisa melihatnya. "Aku akan mengejar Alois." jawab Ciel yakin.

.

.

.

"Ciel, kau ini lama sekali!" gerutu bibi Ann. "Kalau tidak cepat-cepat, keburu Sebastian datang lho!"

"Aku tahu, bibi Ann. Menurutmu, aku harus memakai pita yang mana?" tanya Ciel seraya memegang pita dengan motif polkadot dan pita dengan motif bintang.

Bibi Ann mengambil pita dengan motif bintang dan memakaikannya pada rambut Ciel. "Kau lebih manis dikuncir dua, Ciel."

"Padahal aku lebih suka yang polkadot." ucap Ciel cemberut.

"Lebih manis yang ini. Selain itu, kenapa kau meminta pendapatku jika kau lebih suka yang polkadot?"

Ciel tidak menjawab.

Kringg!

Ponsel Ciel berbunyi. Ciel melihat ke layar ponselnya.

Nomor tidak dikenal.

Ciel menerima panggilan tersebut. "Hallo?"

"Ciel, apa kabar? Kemarin kau tidak masuk, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang suaranya tidak asing bagi Ciel.

"Sebastian!?" seru Ciel kaget. "A . . . aku baik . . . baik saja!"

"Ciel, jangan grogi begitu. Kalau kau tidak sehat, acara dansa kita bisa dibatalkan kok."

"Eh, memangnya kau ada dimana sekarang?"

"Didepan rumahmu."

"DIDEPAN RUMAH!?" teriak Ciel yang membuat bibi Ann menyumpal mulut Ciel dengan kotak tissue. "Kau tahu dimana rumahku?"

"Ya, apa jadinya bila aku tidak tahu rumah dimana gadis yang akan kuajak berdansa?"

Wajah Ciel sedikit memerah, membuat bibi Ann penasaran tentang apa yang dibicarakan Ciel. "Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana." Ciel memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, lalu dia langsung berlari ke luar.

"Ciel, jangan lupa, ikuti saja alurnya!" seru bibi Ann, Ciel hanya menggeleng tidak mengerti.

.

To Be Continued . . .

Yeah! Chapter 6 selesai! Akhirnya selesai juga ya!

Siapa yang penasaran sama chapter selanjutnya?

Kira-kira apa yang terjadi di Prom Night nanti?

Bagaimana usaha Alois untuk membuat Ciel menjadi miliknya?

Apa tujuan sebenarnya Sebastian mengajak Ciel berdansa?

Apa alasan sebenarnya Claude mencium Alois?

Lalu, apakah maksud dari perkataan bibi Ann itu?

Jangan lewatkan, chapter 7 a.k.a chapter terakhir dari fic ini!


	7. Chapter 7

Kuroshitsuji is a original story by Yana Toboso

Alois-senpai, please understand me!

Cast : Ciel, Lizzy, Alois, Edward, Sebastian, Claude

By : Alvarez

CHAPTER 7

"Kita sampai." ucap Sebastian pada Ciel saat mereka sampai di aula.

"Y . . . ya." jawab Ciel lesu.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Ciel? Kenapa kau lesu begitu?" tanya Sebastian bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa kok! Ah, aku ingin mengambil minuman dulu ya!" Ciel pun segera berjalan menjauhi Sebastian.

Ciel menghembuskan nafas lega saat dirinya sudah lumayan jauh dari Sebastian.

"Ciiieeelll~! Akhirnya kau datang juga!" celetuk Lizzy seraya memeluk Ciel. "Aku kira kau tidak akan datang!"

"Li . . . Lizzy! Sesak!" gerutu Ciel, Lizzy pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ciel, kau akan berdansa dengan Sebastian-senpai?" tanya Lizzy dengan nada khawatir.

"Sepertinya. Memang ada apa?"

"Yah, tadi kulihat Alois-senpai tidak datang." Lizzy menatap Ciel tajam. "Kau menyukai Alois-senpai kan?"

"Mungkin." jawab Ciel tidak yakin.

"Ahhh Cieeelll! Kau ini bagaimana sih?! Iya atau tidak?"

"I . . . iya."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak jujur saja pada Sebastian-senpai? Katakan padanya bahwa kau menyukai Alois-senpai."

Ciel hanya terdiam.

"Eh Ciel, anak berambut hitam itu gaunnya bagus ya! Kita kesana yuk!" Lizzy menarik tangan Ciel mendekati anak tersebut.

.

.

.

"Payah! Aku sudah datang kesini tapi tidak berani masuk. Bagaimana nih?" gumam Alois seraya mondar-mandir. "Ciel mana ya? Pasti dia akan berdansa dengan Sebastian? Ahh, dia pasti membenciku!"

"Bajumu bagus kok, kenapa nggak masuk saja?" celetuk seseorang.

Alois pun menengok, jantungnya hamper berhenti saat tahu orang itu adalah Claude.

"Kau ini! Mau bikin aku mati ya?" gerutu Alois kesal.

"Jadi ada apa, your highness? Kenapa nggak masuk? Ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Claude penasaran.

"Ya, kau akan berdansa dengan siapa?"

"Hanya 'itu'? 'Itu' yang mengganggumu?"

Alois hanya bisa sweatdrop. Dia ingin mengatakan alasan sebenarnya, tapi dia tidak memiliki keberanian.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku sedang terdampar disini karena nggak punya pasangan." jawab Claude jujur.

"Terus kau mau menunggu sampai kapan?"

"Sampai ada yang mengajaku berdansa."

"Yah . . . sebenarnya aku juga sama." ucap Alois akhirnya. "Tadi aku ingin mengajak Ciel, tapi keduluan Sebastian."

"Jadi kau kesini ingin me-_stalker _mereka?"

"Bukan! Aku kesini karena mau mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Ciel."

"Hal apa?" tanya Claude penasaran.

"Bahwa aku . . . menyukainya." jawab Alois malu.

Claude terdiam. Lalu terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang tertawa cekikikan.

"Siapa itu?!" ucap Alois.

"Luar biasa! Fantastis!" puji Edward seraya menahan tawa.

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan sekarang saja?" tanya Sebastian tersenyum.

"Wuahh _stalker_! Kalian dari tadi disitu?" tanya Alois, wajahnya sudah semerah apel.

"Yah, baru saja kok. Sekitar setengah jam yang lalu." jawab Edward santai.

"Itu sih dari tadi!" seru Alois kesal, lalu dia melirik Sebastian. "Kau . . . bukannya menyukai Ciel?"

"Tidak, aku hanya memancingmu agar kau bisa jujur pada perasaanmu." jawab Sebastian tersenyum meremehkan.

"APA-APAAN ITU?! KAU MEMPERMAINKANKU YA?!" teriak Alois, kesabarannya sudah habis.

"Sebastian-senpai, kami mencarimu lho."

"Kenapa disini ribut sekali?"

Keempat laki-laki itu alias E4 menengok dan melihat dua perempuan yang sedang menatap mereka bingung.

Ciel dan Lizzy!

Claude, Edward dan Sebastian hanya menatap Alois tajam seakan mengatakan 'Ini semua salahmu karena berisik! Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan jika mereka sudah datang? Ayo cepat jawab! Jawab!'

Alois hanya diam seribu kata.

"Eh eh . . . anu . . . itu Alois mau mengadakan kontes! Ya kontes! Ya kan Alois?" akhirnya Edward angkat bicara.

Alois mengernyitkan dahi. "Kontes ap-"

Jrek!

Edward menginjak kaki Alois.

"Ah! I . . . iya! Aku akan mengadakan kontes! Kalian ikut ya!" ucap Alois gelagapan.

"Kontes apa Alois-senpai?" tanya Lizzy bingung.

"Ng itu . . ."

"Begini lho, Alois sedang mencari cinta pertamanya. Gadis yang ciri-cirinya persis seperti yang ditunjukan Alois, maka dialah pemenangnya! Eh, maksudku . . . cinta pertamanya!" jelas Edward riang.

"Wuah, sepertinya menarik!" Lizzy melirik Ciel. "Ciel, kau harus ikut! Siapa tahu kau adalah cinta pertamanya Alois-senpai!" sahut Lizzy asal.

"Ng, baiklah." terima Ciel ragu.

"HEY, SEMUANYA!" teriak Edward kepada semua hadirin Prom Night. "Sebentar lagi akan diadakan sebuah kontes! Dalam kontes ini Alois akan menyebutkan ciri-ciri gadis cinta pertamanya! Dan gadis yang ciri-cirinya cocok dialah cinta pertama Alois!"

Sontak semua gadis yang ada di Prom Night langsung histeris dan berkumpul mendekati E4 beserta Lizzy dan Ciel.

"Nah Alois kita mulai saja kontesnya sekarang!" perintah Edward.

Alois yang memang tidak memiliki persiapan untuk ini hanya bisa membeku di tempat. Dirinya masih sibuk memutar otak untuk mencari ide. Lalu Edward menarik tangan Alois.

"Jangan diam saja dong! Ayo mulai kontesnya! Kau tidak ingin membuat mereka kecewa kan?" bisik Edward.

"Aduh kau ini! Bisa tidak sih untuk tidak berbohong sampai sejauh ini? Kalau sudah begini, aku harus bagaimana?" balas Alois kesal.

"Yah, kau hanya perlu menceritakan bagaimana kau bertemu dengan cinta pertamamu atau yang lainnya. Pokoknya terserah saja deh!" Edward sudah mulai sedikit kesal. "Ayo cepat sana!"

Alois menurut, dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum berbicara. "Ada seorang gadis yang memberiku surat cinta beramplop biru. Mungkin kalian bingung, kenapa surat cinta beramplop biru? Demikian juga aku, makanya aku memutuskan untuk menemuinya."

"Namun ternyata gadis itu salah memberi surat, seharusnya dia memberikan surat itu pada pria lain. Beberapa hari kemudian, gadis itu melihat sesuatu yang harusnya tidak harus ia lihat. Karena itu, gadis itu sangat terpukul. Entah kenapa, saat itu aku jadi ingin menghiburnya." lanjut Alois. "Lama kelamaan, perasaan ini berubah menjadi semakin besar. Saat seorang pria mengajakmu berdansa, dadaku terasa sakit, aku tahu kalau aku cemburu. Dan saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa aku . . ."

"Lho kok, ceritanya mirip cerita Ciel ya?" celetuk Lizzy tiba-tiba. "Atau jangan-jangan! Ah, Ciel Alois-senpai menyu . . . hmph!"

Edward membekap mulut Lizzy.

"Kau ini, apa-apaan sih? Biarkan Alois saja yang mengatakan hal itu pada Ciel!" gerutu Edward.

"Ah, mungkin aku bercerita terlalu banyak ya?" ucap Alois. "Maaf, aku terlalu asyik bercerita."

"SENPAI!" seru semua gadis yng ada di pesta, kecuali Lizzy dan Ciel.

"Senpai, ceritanya sungguh mengharukan!"

"Siapa sih gadis dalam cerita, senpai?"

"Senpai, kudukung agar bisa bersama gadis itu!"

"Senpai, daripada bersama gadis itu lebih baik denganku saja!"

Komentar-komentar para gadis berdatangan.

"Maaf, bisakah kalian semua tenang?" Sebastian menengahi keributan para gadis.

"Apakah kalian tidak bisa mendengar cerita Alois sampai selesai?" Claude ikut membantu.

"Ka . . . kalian bicara apa sih? Ceritaku sudah selesai kok!" bantah Alois.

"Sudah selesai apanya? Jelas-jelas kau belum melanjutkan kalimatmu yang sebelumnya!" gerutu Claude kesal.

"Aku . . . menyukainya." ucap Alois, wajahnya memerah. "Perasaanku selalu tidak tenang jika dia didekati pria lain. Tapi sepertinya percuma karena gadis itu sudah terlanjur membenciku . . ."

"Kenapa?" sela Lizzy. "Apa karena gadis itu membencimu, lantas senpai mau menyerah? Lalu bagaimana dengan gadis itu? Apa senpai tidak memikirkan perasaannya? Mungkin bagi senpai tidak masalah jika menyerah, tapi bagaimana dengan gadis itu? Apa baginya tidak masalah? Bagaimana kalau dia masih menyukai senpai? Bagaimana kalau . . . hmph!"

Lagi-lagi Edward membekap mulut Lizzy.

"Lizzy, sudah cukup. Kau sudah melakukan peranmu dengan baik." Edward tersenyum, sedangkan Lizzy hanya melihat Edward bingung.

Alois menatap Ciel yang sedang menunduk.

"Gadis yang kusukai adalah . . . Ciel Phantomhive." ucap Alois tersenyum tipis. "Maaf jika aku tidak memikirkan perasaanmu." Alois berjalan pergi.

Ciel berjalan selangkah bermaksud untuk mengejar Alois, tapi tiba-tiba dia teringat perkataan bibi Ann.

"_Ciel, jangan lupa, ikuti saja alurnya!"_

Ciel pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengejar Alois.

"Ciel, ada apa? Alois sudah jujur akan perasaannya, lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Lizzy yang sudah berada disamping Ciel.

Ciel tersenyum. "Ikuti saja alurnya."

"Ikuti alurnya?" Lizzy menatap Ciel bingung.

"Lizzy, aku harus pergi sekarang. Ada urusan penting." Ciel berlari meninggalkan Lizzy.

.

.

.

"Alois, kau mau pulang?" tanya Edward kecewa.

"Aku kesini hanya ingin mengatakan hal itu saja kok."

"Setidaknya berdansa dulu."

"Dengan siapa?"

Edward menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Baiklah. Terserah kau saja."

Alois berjalan meninggalkan Edward.

.

.

.

Angin malam benar-benar menusuk tulang. Beberapa kali Alois menggigil kedinginan.

"Disini sepi." gumam Alois saat dia sampai di taman. Wajar saja jika taman ini sepi, memangnya siapa orang yang ingin pergi ke taman semalam ini?

Taman ini adalah tempat pertama yang ia kunjungi bersama Ciel. Taman yang menyimpan banyak kenangan.

Bruk!

Alois hampir melompat kaget saat mendengar suara seseorang terjatuh dibelakangnya. Alois pun menengok.

"Ci . . . CIEL?!" Alois tergagap. "Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja aku ingin pergi kesini." jawab Ciel.

"Memangnya kau tidak berdansa?"

Ciel menunduk.

"Kalau begitu . . ." Alois mendekati Ciel. "Maukah kau berdansa denganku, princess?"

Mata Ciel membelalak lebar. "Ta . . . tapi aku tidak bisa berdansa! Selain itu, kenapa sih kau harus memanggilku putri segala?"

"Maaf, habisnya kau cantik sih. Jadinya tanpa sadar, aku memanggilmu putri." goda Alois, membuat wajah Ciel memerah. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir karena tidak bisa berdansa. Jika kau sedang bersamaku, santai saja."

Alois mengulurkan tangannya. Ciel menerima uluran tangan Alois dengan gugup. Dan mereka berdua pun berdansa. Anehnya, Ciel yang tidak bisa berdansa, malah bisa berdansa dengan tenang.

Apa karena gerakan Alois mudah diikuti atau karena Alois yang berdansa dengannya?

Ciel menatap Alois setelah mereka selesai berdansa dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Ciel, kau adalah seorang putri. Dan tentu saja seorang putri membutuhkan seorang pangeran. Makanya, apakah aku bisa menjadi pangeran . . . ah tidak. Pangeranmu pasti Sebastian kan?" tebak Alois. "Tidak masalah jika aku tidak bisa menjadi pengeranmu, tapi . . . apakah aku bisa menjadi ksatriamu? Cukup menjadi ksatriamu, aku sudah sangat senang."

"Kenapa . . . kau ingin menjadi ksatriaku?" tanya Ciel gugup.

"Karena aku tidak bisa menjadi pangeranmu. Selain itu, peran ksatria lebih penting daripada pangeran. Peran pangeran hanya untuk mendampingi putri sedangkan peran ksatria adalah melindungi putri. Makanya putri masih bisa bertahan tanpa pangeran dan sebaliknya putri tidak bisa bertahan tanpa ksatria." jelas Alois.

"Memang benar. Karena hal itulah, hubungan putri dan ksatriasangat dekat seperti sahabat. Jadi sudah sewajarnya jika ksatria bisa memahami perasaan sang putri. Benar kan?"

Alois mengangguk.

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih belum menyadarinya?"

Alois mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, Alois-senpai tolong mengertilah aku!"

"Eh?" Alois semakin bingung.

"Alois-senpai, aku . . ."

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku . . . menyukai Alois-senpai!" ucap Ciel akhirnya.

"Apa?!" seru Alois kaget. "Tapi aku belum siap! Beri aku waktu untuk berpikir."

"Lho, bukankah kau duluan yang bilang bahwa kau menyukaiku?"

"Memang sih. Selain itu, seharusnya laki-laki yang menaytakan perasaan duluan!"

"Kan kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu waktu Prom Night."

"Aku jadi semakin bingung deh!"

"Ya ampun, kalian ini! Rumi banget deh!" teriak Edward –yang entah datang dari mana- kesal. "Terutama, Alois! Tinggal bilang, 'iya aku juga menyukaimu, Ciel' saja susahnya minta ampun!"

"Jadi sekarang kalian sudah pacaran?" tanya Claude –yang juga entah datang dari mana- bingung.

"Tentu saja sudah!" jawab Alois.

"Tapi, kau kan belum menjawab pengakuan Ciel."

"Sama saja dong! Yang penting Ciel sudah tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya!"

"Kyaaa~! Ciel, akhirnya!" Lizzy –yang datang dari balik pohon(?)- memeluk Ciel. "Aku benar-benar senang lho, Ciel!"

"Khu khu khu."

"Kayaknya aku kenal suara ini deh." gumam Alois. Dan benar saja, negitu Alois membalikan badannya, Sebastian sudah ada dibelakangnya. "Se . . . Sebastian?!"

"Tadi benar-benar lucu sekali!" Sebastian masih terus tertawa. "Bolehkah aku menjadi ksatriamu?" Sebastian meniru gaya bicara Alois.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu kok!" gerutu Alois. "Selain itu, kenapa kalian semua ada disini? Dasar stalker kelas teri!"

"Sudah sudah kalian berdua." Claude berusaha melerai. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku mau minta maaf soal yang di loker waktu itu. Maaf ya, Ciel."

"Tidak masalah. Soal ciuman itu, aku tidak menganggap serius kok." ucap Ciel tersenyum. Edward hanya bisa berbingung ria mendengar ucapan Ciel.

"Tidak menganggap serius? Tapi nyatanya kau malah jadi bertengkar dengan Alois gara-gara hal ini kan? apa itu namanya tidak menganggap serius?" tanya Claude.

"Yang penting, sekarang bisa berakhi bahagia kan?"

"_jangan lupa, ikuti saja alurnya!"_

Ciel tersenyumsaat teringat akan ucapan bibi Ann. Apa karena sekarang dia sudah mengerti maksud dari ucapan itu? Tapi yang jelas, maksud dari ucapan bibi Ann adalah untuk memperingatkan Ciel agar tidak keluar dari permainan Alois, melainkan untuk terus mengikuti alur permainan Alois. Mungkin karena itulah Ciel mengikuti Alois sampai ke taman.

"Sebastian-senpai, kenapa kau mengajak Ciel berdansa?" tanya Lizzy setengah berbisik.

"Itu bagian dari rencanaku, soal loker itu juga." jawab Sebastian. "Tapi, ini rahasia ya."

"Ciel, apakah aku pangeran atau ksatriamu?" tanya Alois tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan itu?"

Alois memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba berpikir. "Sekarang Sebastian bukan lagi pangeranmu, karena kau sudah menyukaiku. Tapi tadi aku malah meminta untuk jadi ksatriamu. Jadi menurutmu, aku ini ksatria atau pangeranmu?"

Ciel tersenyum. "Kau adalah pangeran sekaligus ksatriaku."

.

The End

Akhirnya selesai juga ceritanya!

Maaaff banget ya kalo updatenya lama! Soalnya Al lagi bingung banget gimana cara Alois nembak Ciel. Jadi tolong maklumin aja kalo updatenya lama ya.

Tapi semoga readers suka endingnya deh!

Jangan lupa review soal ending ceritanya ya, boleh kritik, pujian, atau saran kok!

Oke, semoga ketemu di FF Al selanjutnya! \(^^)/

.

Behind The Scene

"Aku sudah tahu bahwa kau menyukai Ciel, tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa Ciel adalah cinta pertamamu." ucap Edward.

"Ciel memang bukan cinta pertamaku kok."

"Lalu siapa cinta pertamamu?" Tanya Edward penasaran.

"Claude." jawab Alois santai.

Wajah Edward memucat. "Claude? Alois jangan-jangan kau . . . punya kelainan?"

.


End file.
